Decision
by shuuto
Summary: Fubuki confesses to Gouenji but he loves Endou.But Endou is getting married and Gouenji is depressed.What will Fubuki do to help Gouenji? And most importantly what will happen between the two?


Yosh!Feeling so happy writing about my favourite pairing. I hope you like it.  
Disclaimer- I neither own IE/GO/CS/GX nor its characters.

* * *

Normal POV

"I love you, Gouenji-kun" Fubuki Shirou said to Gouenji Shuuya. They were at Steel Tower of Plaza. Gouenji was shocked at Fubuki's confession but regained his composure and started laughing and said "Hahaha….nice joke Fubuki"  
"I am not joking Gouenji-kun, I'm serious. I have always loved you since we met years ago" Fubuki replied. Gouenji, his eyes covered with his hair bangs replied "Sorry Fubuki. I love somebody else " and started running away. The ice striker called his name but Gouenji didn't stopped. After he was a little away from the tower, his phone rang signaling a message. He stopped and saw the message. It was from Endou. He blushed at the name which was displayed on the mobile screen. He opened it and started reading 'Hey minna long time no see. I got to tell you a good news. Hope you guys will come at my home next week on Friday. See you then'  
He then put his mobile in his pocket and started wondering what he wanted to tell.

* * *

Days latter that is on Friday.  
"Has everybody arrived?" Endou asked.  
"No Gouenji is remaining." Kidou replied.  
Then they heard the knock on the door. "Hai, come in" Endou said and further added when he saw Gouenji "You are as always late Gouenji"  
"Sorry got busy in the work" Gouenji said and handed a bouquet of flowers "Here for you"  
"Ah arrigatou Gouenji" Endou replied and further continued "So as everyone is here I would like to say that I'm getting married"  
"Nani?" Everyone was shocked. But Gouenji was shocked and at the same time hurt at this news. Kidou and Kazemaru noticed this but couldn't say anything. Fubuki also noticed Gouenji's sadness and thought "_So the person who Gouenji-kun loves is none other than Endou-kun_"  
Gouenji started saying "It's not fair Endou…." Everybody including Endou was staring at Gouenji in shock. He continued "….You of all people is getting married before cool guys like us…that's unfair" Everybody started laughing at Gouenji's statement. Endou replied to him "Gouenji stop mocking me like that" Gouenji laughing a bit said "Well sorry but its seriously unfair. By the way whose the lucky one?" Endou while blushing (which Gouenji thought as cute) replied "Natsumi"  
Everyone was shocked and asked in unison "Eh?Natsumi?"  
"_So Natsumi is the on_e" Gouenji thought and then said "Congrats Endou"  
Endou replied "Thanks Gouenji and can I ask you one thing?"  
Gouenji gave him a question mark look and asked "What it is?"  
Endou replied "Will you be my best man?"  
Kidou and Kazemaru were both shocked and furious.  
Kidou thought "_How can a person be such an idiot that he does not know the feelings of opposite person_"  
Kazemaru on the other hand thought "_Why Gouenji? Already he is hurt because of the news_"  
"Of course" Kidou and Kazemaru were brought back to reality when they heard Gouenji agreeing with Endou.  
"Of course. Anything for you Endou" Gouenji replied.  
"Thanks Gouenji" Endou replied and gave him his signature smile.  
Gouenji also smiled and said "But Endou I have to go now…so see you guys later" and left.  
Kidou and Kazemaru were exchanging worried glances to each other. Fubuki on the other hand was shocked and worried about Gouenji and thought "_Gouenji-kun is sure making himself stressed. I must do something for him. But what?_" and started thinking.

Next Day-At Gouenji's house  
Gouenji just finished his breakfast and was going to his room when he heard the doorbell.  
"I will get the door" He replied and went to see who has arrived and to his shock they were his best friends Kidou and Kazemaru.  
"O its you guys. Come inside" he said to them and took them to his room.  
"I will bring some snacks for you guys" he said and was about to leave the room.  
"No need for that" he heard Kidou saying. And further added "By the way we came to check on you."  
"Check on me. What has happened to me? I'm perfectly fine" he lied even though he know that his friends will catch his lie.  
"Why are you lying Gouenji?" Kazemaru said "You could have told your feeling to him yesterday" Kazemaru further added.  
Gouenji now also was hurt because of what happened yesterday. He calmly replied "Its true that I could have told him my feelings but (he paused and then continued) he looked so happy yesterday that I couldn't tell him. Maybe he will be happy with Natsumi than me. And as long as Endou is happy I'm also happy" and smiled a bit.  
The room went silent. Nobody spoke after what Gouenji said. Then they heard a soft knock on the door and the door was opened a bit. It was Yuuka. She then said "Nii-san, Fubuki-kun has come" and opened the door so that she could reveal Fubuki. Gouenji was shocked to see Fubuki. After those events at the tower they hadn't spoken a single word.  
Fubuki greeted them with a smile "Ohayo, Gouenji-kun, Kidou-kun and Kazemaru-kun"  
Kidou and Kazemaru were also shocked to see Fubuki.  
_"Fubuki came to meet Gouenji even though something happened between them in past days?"_ Kidou thought and saw a tint of pink on Gouenji's cheeks as well as on Fubuki's. "_O so its that_" Kidou gave a sly smile when he thought about this and said "Kazemaru we are leaving. Gouenji and Fubuki have a great day" Kazemaru was shocked but understood what Kidou meant and they said their goodbye and left.  
After they went there was silence in the room. Gouenji broke the silence by asking Fubuki "So why are you here?"  
"Get ready quickly Gouenji-kun. We are going out" Fubuki replied and went out.  
Gouenji was thinking where Fubuki was taking him and reluctantly started getting ready. After 5 minutes or so he was ready and went in the living room where Fubuki was.  
He then said to Fubuki in an uninterested tone "I'm ready. Let's go" and further added "ittekimasu"  
Yuuka then replied "Itterasshai"  
They were walking in silence(Yet another time). Gouenji felt uncomfortable with the silence so he decided to speak. "So where are we going?" Fubuki said with a blush on his face "Is there any place which you want to visit?" Gouenji thought for a minute and replied "No, there is none" "Alright, we are going to the amusement park" Fubuki said and didn't waited for Gouenji's reply. He took Gouenji's hand and started walking to the park. Both were blushing dark shade of red. When they reached the amusement park Fubuki announced "We have reached here" he left Gouenji's hand and started walking inside.

Gouenji's POV  
_'Why was my heart beating fast when Fubuki holded my hand? It is like the time when I fell in love with Endou….Could it be that I'm falling in love with Fubuki..?'_ My train of thoughts was broken when I heard Fubuki calling my name "Gouenji-kun, are you coming or not?" "Hai,hai coming" I replied. '_To find out the answers guess I have to be with him_' I thought and started walking with Fubuki.

Time Skip  
It was late in the evening. After having fun in amusement park we went for dinner at a posh restaurant. Inspite of saying to Fubuki that I will go home alone, he then also came to drop me. I felt like I am a small kid who would get lost in this dark streets. There was a complete silence for nth time today between us and man this is killing me. So I started speaking to Fubuki "Thanks for everything Fubuki, it was a great fun with you today" and I actually meant what I said to him. I was expecting some reply from him but his this action was unexpected. He pinned me down on the wall gripping my shoulders with his hands and his face covered with his bangs. He started speaking "Why don't you understand Gouenji-kun. You are making me more sad by saying this" Tears started flowing from his eyes. I was shocked. I didn't expect that he would cry. Seeing Fubuki like this my heart started aching as if someone has stabbed me right there. I know that it was my fault. I want to tell him that I have started falling in love with him too. So I started "Fubuki I-" but I was cut off by him "I am deeply and madly in love with you Gouenji-kun that it hurts…..it hurts so much that its impossible for me to forget this pain. Why can't you reciprocate my feelings? What should I do so that you would fall in love with me? This one-sided love of mine is painful…"his voice faded but the tears from his eyes were still flowing. Fubuki is right. One-sided love is painful so painful that it is unbearable. Endou didn't harbor the same feelings which I had for him. But there is one person who loves me very much and that is Fubuki and its not right to harm him, to make him cry like this. So I slowly cupped his cheeks and leaned forward to capture his lips. I can make out that Fubuki is startled and never expected me to kiss him. But slowly he gave in to the kiss.

Fubuki's POV  
I am totally embarrassed! I never wanted to say things which were in my mind but I blurted it out and on top of it I started crying and that too in front of the man I love. Suddenly Goueji-kun's hands cupped my cheeks and captured my lips. I am startled I never thought that he himself will kiss me. I also gave in to the kiss. After we separated moments latter my heart was beating faster and it started throbbing faster as if it will reap out of my chest any time when I heard Gouenji-kun's words "I love you too Fubuki Shirou" I couldn't control my happiness and I shyly started to ask "So from now-" but was cut off by Gouenji-kun while he circled his hands around my neck and gave me a soft and loving look "So from now on we are a couple" And he captured my lips for the second time that day.

** THE END**


End file.
